


over jeweled

by Gothelle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Secret Identity, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, amo el dolor we, foreign exchange student lee felix, miraculous ladybug style love square, underground rapper bang chan, underground rapper han jisung
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothelle/pseuds/Gothelle
Summary: Over Jeweled • 過寶石[ˈəʊvə ˈʤuːəld] •  [Guò bǎoshí]Demasiado Enjoyado •  A Través de las GemasChangbin estaba acostumbrado al lujo y a las joyas tanto como a la calle.Felix solo quería pasar un año diferente.





	1. i; primeras impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> este fic lo publiqué originalmente en mi cuenta de wattpad, y decidi moverlo aunque está incompleto, principalmente por cuestiones de organización.
> 
> El fic NO está escrito en orden cronológico, lo unicos capitulos que estan donde deben son el primero (y el último, si lo hubiera terminado jeje) así que es un poco complicado de entender. También tiene una playlist en espotifai por si quieren pasarse, no sé.
> 
> Sin más que decir, aqui los dejo.

"¡Vamos Bin! ¡Más rápido!" Gritaba Jisung.

"¡Maldición, Jisung! ¿Quieres callarte?" responde Changbin cambiando sus ropas con toda la lentitud del mundo con el solo propósito de molestar al menor.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Binniee!" Lo apuraba el castaño "Vamos, ya deberíamos estar en tu casa"

"¿Por qué no simplemente cierras el pico, Sung?" dice el mayor terminando de colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme escolar, escondiendo su ropa de calle al fondo de su mochila y saliendo del garaje de su amigo cachetón.

"Hyung, ¿estás en tus días? Hoy estas realmente insoportable" suspira el menor, llevando sus manos a sus caderas "a veces me pregunto por qué me junto contigo, eres un amargado"

"Y tu eres un fastidio. Estamos a mano"

Y con eso el más bajo de los dos (aunque no por mucho) caminó hacia la puerta, el de mejillas redondas lo siguió de cerca con una sonrisa. Siempre había sido así, Jisung y Changbin se habían conocido el primer día de clases de la escuela media. Jisung se las había arreglado para entrar a esa ridículamente cara escuela privada a la que asistía Changbin, y, de alguna forma incluso conocía a uno de los pocos amigos que Changbin tenía en los grados superiores; Chan, el hijo del profesor de ciencias.

Los tres tenían una química innegable y usualmente estaban juntos todos los recesos y almuerzos. Sin embargo, nunca se veían fuera de clases. Changbin tenía un horario que seguir, Chan un trabajo de medio tiempo y Jisung un restaurante familiar que atender.

No era como si Jisung no pudiera cuidar el restaurante a otra hora, o como si Chan no tuviera días libres nunca, de hecho el del problema era Changbin: Siendo hijo de una familia prestigiosa y de dinero, el de barbilla afilada tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de sus padres. Si bien, Changbin tenía una hermana mayor, y por ley, ella debería heredar la compañía, Hyebin había huido de casa hacía ya varios años.

Así que todas las responsabilidades de heredero pasaron al hijo menor. Desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba toda su vida estaba fríamente calculada; clases de idiomas, piano, administración, Hakumdo, Taekwondo, calculo, modales, política, matemáticas, violín... Y la lista seguía y seguía, si bien sus padres siempre habían querido lo mejor para él, Changbin sentía que en el fondo solo tenían miedo. Después de todo la niña de sus ojos había escapado de casa a los quince años luego de embarazarse (aunque ese último detalle sus padres no tenían por qué saberlo) y su matrimonio estaba hecho un desastre. La única opción era sobrecargar al pequeño Bin hasta el punto de dejar de tener vida fuera de la escuela.

No dejarían que su otro hijo anduviera por ahí con malas juntas, que le lavaran el cerebro y lo convencieran de irse de casa. No señor.

La casa de Jisung quedaba lejos, después de todo Jisung vivía con sus padres y su abuela en una casa tradicional, cerca de las afueras, y Changbin vivía en un rascacielos en el ajetreado Gangnam. Antes solían ir a casa de Chan, pues era algo así como un punto intermedio entre ambos hogares, pero desde que había empezado la universidad su casa en días de semana era terreno prohibido.

"Hyung" llamó el menor una vez que estuvieron montados en el bus, el aludido giró quitando el auricular de su oreja y mirando al castaño con una ceja alzada. "¿y si es una chica linda?"

"No creo que mis padres dejen que una chica linda se quede en casa con su hijo adolescente. No son tan estúpidos" y con eso la conversación murió.

Al llegar al edificio Changbin saludó al guardia de seguridad y al portero, distrayéndolos para que Jisung pasara bajo el escritorio de la cabina sin ser visto, corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia para subir al tercer piso, donde estaban las oficinas de una agencia de turismo, conocía la rutina de memoria.

Changbin por el contrario directo al ascensor de pisos impares, el que lo llevaría a su departamento, no sin antes dar una breve parada por el piso tres para recoger a Jisung. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron el cachetón lo miraba burlón desde la entrada, le echó una mirada fugaz a los sobres en las manos de Changbin, esa era la excusa que siempre daba Changbin cuando quería infiltrar gente a su apartamento: recoger el correo.

Jisung entró al ascensor y Changbin presionó el botón al piso veintiuno. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y la música de mierda de los ascensores era lo único que podía escucharse en el lugar, en el piso siete entró una pareja, Changbin los conocía, tenían una firma de abogados, vivían en el piso quince.

Al llegar al piso de Changbin ambos caminaron directamente a la puerta de la izquierda, departamento 21B, o como Chan solía llamarle cuando Changbin lo escabullía con la excusa de tutorías y estudiar: la prisión Seo. Una cocina, dos salas, cinco habitaciones y tres baños. La prisión Seo era una cárcel de alta seguridad con candelabros de cristal y langosta, pero una cárcel de igual manera.

La casa estaba vacía como de costumbre, su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios y su madre debería estar en la empresa, Changbin dejó los sobres en la entrada junto con sus zapatos y pasó directo a su cuarto con Jisung tras de él, ambos chicos se tiraron en la cama del mayor a jugar videojuegos con la puerta cerrada y el televisor a todo volumen, absortos en su propio mundo.

 

* * *

 

Felix realmente no sabía que esperar, había sido recibido por la secretaria de alguien en el aeropuerto, la mujer era delgada y aparentaba unos cuarenta años. En pocas palabras: era intimidante y se veía a leguas que odiaba a todo el mundo. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un apretado moño alto, usaba blazer y falda de tubo junto con unos tacones tan altos que Felix se cuestionó si había salido de un circo para saber caminar con esos.

La secretaria amargada (Felix descubrió que su nombre era Boyeon) le entregó una llave y lo llevó a un auto donde se encontraba un gorila musculoso y que no tenía más pinta de amistoso que Boyeon. Felix suspiró, escuchando las instrucciones de la mujer con atención, estaría viviendo en un departamento de Gangnam, sus padres de intercambio eran empresarios así que estaban en casa muy raramente, y tenían un hijo más o menos de su edad llamado Changbin. Solo esperaba que Changbin no fuera un imbécil.

Felix fue abandonado por la secretaria en el lobby del edificio con claras instrucciones: No hagas ruido, no molestes a los Seo, tu cuarto está al final del pasillo, no hagas preguntas personales.

Boyeon simplemente pudo haberle dicho que mejor se quedara en un hotel.

Felix suspiró cansado, caminando al elevador siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la mujer, su mochila le pesaba en el hombro y su enorme maleta le estorbaba. Solo quería llegar y echarse a dormir.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento fue recibido por el vacío y el silencio de la soledad. La puerta al final del pasillo repetía una y otra vez, pasó por una puerta doble que asumía era la habitación principal, luego por una que estaba entre abierta y Felix pudo ver que era el baño, entonces vio dos puertas, paralelas, ambas al final del pasillo.

_God_ _please_ _no_

La mirada del chico paseaba entre las dos puertas como quien ve un juego de tenis. Nervioso, Felix se lamió los labios antes de pegar la oreja a la puerta de la derecha. Escuchó voces.

Felix abrió la puerta de la izquierda.

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba pintada en colores pastel, lila y menta. La cama era matrimonial y ridículamente cómoda, las luces de la ciudad se colaban por la ventana, dando una vista nocturna que Felix nunca hubiera podido apreciar en su casa de dos plantas en los suburbios de Sídney, había un uniforme escolar finamente doblado sobre la silla del escritorio. El chico se tiró a la cama y pudo ver manchas de pagamento en el techo, de esas que dejaban las estrellas fluorescentes al caer y, de pronto Felix sintió que no era una habitación de invitados.

De alguna forma, se sentía como si alguien hubiera estado ahí mucho tiempo y el no fuera más que un intruso.

Sin embargo lo ignoró y empezó a desempacar en lo que sería su hogar por el próximo año, dejó todo relativamente ordenado, zapatos por ahí, ropa medio doblada en el closet, objetos y posesiones de valor emocional en el escritorio.

Esa noche Felix se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, y Changbin durmió con Jisung a su lado, ignorantes de la persona en la habitación de enfrente.

Ninguno notó la ausencia de la madre de Changbin esa noche.

 

* * *

 

 

El de mejillas regordetas fue el primero el levantarse, podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Changbin a su lado y como se acurrucaba contra Gyu, un Munchlax del que su amigo se había enamorado en su infancia. El castaño se sentó en la enorme cama y bostezó, mirando a su amigo durmiendo (con su cuerpo todo flacucho y hecho estrella de mar entre las cobijas de las que solo se veía la cara de Changbin cubierta por su cabello y el verde rostro de Gyu, Jisung podría jurar que su amigo era una araña, estaba seguro) para luego ver el teléfono y encontrarse con que era algo más de las ocho. Debía irse. Los tutores de Changbin llegarían a las nueve y no tenían ni idea que el chico era siquiera su amigo.

Jisung tenía que irse  _ahora_.

El castaño tomó sus cosas del escritorio de Changbin, no le importaba si hacía ruido así que no fue cuidadoso mientras guardaba todo el su mochila y buscaba en el closet de Changbin por una toalla limpia y una muda de ropa que fuera más su estilo. El chico salió con la ropa y la toalla en mano camino al baño que quedaba entre la habitación de Changbin y la que alguna vez fue la habitación de su hermana, Hyebin.

Cuando Jisung abrió la puerta del baño definitivamente no esperaba un chico desnudo frente a él.

Está de más decir que gritaron.

Jisung cerró la puerta de golpe con una mueca en su colorado rostro y el corazón acelerado, por un momento su mente divagó en la identidad del misterioso chico desnudo, entonces recordó que habría un estudiante de intercambio viviendo en la Prisión Seo por el próximo año, entonces recordó que el supuesto estudiante llegaba ayer.

"¿Eres el estudiante de intercambio?" preguntó Jisung asomando su cabeza entre la puerta, con la mano izquierda tapando sus ojos.

"si" respondió nerviosa la voz grave y aterciopelada del chico, Jisung separó un poco los dedos encontrándose con el chico envuelto en una toalla y rojo hasta las orejas "¿eres el hijo de los Seo?"

Jisung viendo que el chico estaba decente quitó la mano de su cara y negó "No, soy Jisung, un amigo" su mano se extendió para estrechar la de Felix que la tomó gustoso entre las suyas

"Soy Felix" dijo con una sonrisa incomoda y ambos se partieron a carcajadas

"bueno" dijo Jisung limpiando una lagrima falsa "creo que tienes que vestirte y creo que tengo que orinar, así que nos vemos por ahí. Un gusto, Felix"

Y con eso el de pecas salió del baño, despidiéndose de Jisung. Estaba vistiéndose cuando escuchó la voz de Jisung gritar desde el pasillo "¡Por cierto tienes lindas bolas! ¡No homo!"

Felix se echó a reír, eso era lo que uno podría llamar una fuerte primera impresión. Después de conocer a Jisung el chico se relajó notoriamente. Nadie podía ser un cabrón desalmado y tener a alguien como Jisung de amigo, era prácticamente imposible.

Esa mañana Felix concluyó que Seo Changbin no era un cabrón en absoluto.

Después del incidente del baño había salido a desayunar, fue recibido por una pequeña multitud que honestamente no se esperaba allí; había una señora con pinta de abuela consentidora sirviendo el desayuno a un chico pulcramente vestido, cabello peinado hacia la izquierda y aura de superioridad que hizo que a Felix le temblaran las piernas, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes estudiaron la pecosa cara de Felix antes de darle una sonrisa educada y presentarse.

"Tú debes ser Felix, el estudiante de intercambio" dijo y el aludido tragó en seco, deslumbrado por lo que parecía ser el epítome de Chaebol Encantador. "ella es la señora Kwon, él es Qiang; mi tutor personal y el que está sentado por allá es Dakho, mi guarda espaldas. A Hyebin la conoces" dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes. Felix se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

"Mi nombre es Seo Changbin, espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

Felix concluyó que Seo Changbin era un maldito príncipe.


	2. ii; pasado, presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin está ebrio y despechado, changbin no se lleva bien con su padre y hyunjin tiene un piercing

"Eres un borracho horrible" gruñó Felix, cargando a Seungmin que hablaba tonterías, amenazando con vomitarle la espalda

"claro que no ¡Soy un borracho asombroso!"

Felix, obviamente, no estaba de acuerdo. El de pecas estaba que seguro que, Woojin tampoco estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió caminando a la casa del mayor, le dolían los brazos pero era muy tarde como para que pasaran buses y no se arriesgaría a meter a Seungmin en un taxi para que terminara vomitando todo, no gracias.

Al llegar a casa de su Hyung el rubio los recibió en la puerta con una mueca de disgusto y una buena retahíla de por qué no deberían beber sin alguien que los cuide. Felix tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Seungmin estaba muy feliz en su estado como para importarle.

Tenían suerte de que los padres del mayor estuvieran en su noche de cita y que no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente, porque de otra forma no habrían podido entrar a esa casa a las dos de la mañana.

"¿Te importaría explicar porque Seungmin está a nada de un coma etílico, Jikseu?" preguntó Woojin, dejando una humeante y olorosa taza de chocolate caliente frente al menor una vez que entre ambos se las habían arreglado para dormir a Seungmin, quien se encontraba roncando plácidamente en la cama de Woojin. Sin embargo Felix mantuvo la mirada baja, no dijo nada.

"¿Felix?" volvió a intentar Woojin, buscando la mirada del menor. "Es por él ¿cierto?" preguntó frustrado.

Felix solo bebió de su chocolate, tratando de evitar la conversación.

Woojin se dio por vencido, ya le preguntaría a Seungmin cuando estuviera cuerdo, después de todo era un muy mal mentiroso.

 

* * *

 

 

Felix llegó al departamento de los Seo a eso de las diez de la mañana. Sabía que Changbin no estaba en casa por sus clases de Taekwondo (no es como si tuviera su horario memorizado ni nada por el estilo) y que la señora Seo estaría en la oficina, definitivamente no esperaba al señor Seo sentado plácidamente en la sala leyendo unos papeles. Era delgado y se veía algo canoso, tenía una barbilla prominente y afilada al igual que su hijo, también tenían la misma nariz. Sin embargo hasta ahí llegaban sus similitudes. Changbin tenía un aura a su alrededor, Felix no podía explicarla muy bien con palabras, pero cuando el pelinegro lo miraba le temblaban las rodillas y se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago; Cuando Seo Deokjong lo miró, Felix no pudo evitar sentirse como un pedazo de basura insignificante que no era ni de lejos digno de estar en su presencia. Felix tragó en seco.

"Tú has de ser el joven Lee" Dijo el hombre sin mirarlo a los ojos, Felix sintió que estaba conociendo a la madre de Changbin otra vez. Todo era fríamente calculado, su postura, su tono de voz, sus gestos, Felix sentía que hablaba con un robot.

"Soy yo. Usted debe ser el padre de Changbin" dijo el pecoso en un hilo de voz, agradeciendo a los cielos por haberse cambiado antes de salir de casa de Woojin porque aunque la ropa le quedaba un poco grande era preferible que llegar a la casa de lo Seo con su ropa roñosa de calle. Moriría si Changbin lo viera.

Le habría dado un aneurisma si el señor Seo lo hubiera visto.

"Un gusto" concluyó el chiquillo con una reverencia

"Me alegra que te estés adaptando bien." Dijo con un tono tan falso y con tan poco interés que Felix pudo haber pensado que hablaba del clima, sin embargo tan educada y altaneramente que casi se sintió mal por desperdiciar el valioso tiempo de Seo Deokjong, casi "Pasa"

El chico obedeció sin rechistar, huyendo como un ratoncito asustado a la habitación al fondo del pasillo, deteniéndose por un momento para admirar la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Changbin con una sonrisa.

No había ni por qué negarlo, estaba coladísimo por Changbin.

Técnicamente todo el mundo lo sabía, Seungmin lo había descubierto por sí mismo un día cuando descubrió a Felix mirándolo de lejos con cara de idiota, Woojin se había enterado poco después, incluso Jisung tenía sus sospechas, y Jisung era realmente lento.

Pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? Después de todo Changbin era un príncipe hecho persona, era educado y grácil, además era inteligente y atractivo y tenía esa sonrisa que hacía que Felix escuchara a los ángeles cantar.

Changbin podría darle un puñetazo a Felix en la cara y el chico no haría más que darle las gracias

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung conocía a Changbin, conocía a SpearB y conocía a Binnie, no había mucho que el mayor pudiera ocultarle Jisung podía ver a través de él como quien mira a través de un cristal, ni hablar de Chan que prácticamente tenía un detector de mentiras incorporado, así que cuando fue abordado luego de sus clases de chino de la tarde por ambos Changbin no opuso resistencia y simplemente le indicó a su chofer que lo dejara en el restaurant de la familia de Jisung.

No es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Jisung incluso había llamado a Chan.

Changbin fue recibido en el restaurante de la familia Han igual que siempre; el hermano mayor de Jisung lo saludó y los llevó a una mesa al fondo, la cachetona señora Han los saludó con una sonrisa y les dejó un plato enorme de dumplings y para volver a la cocina con su marido. Cuando era más chico, Changbin solía fantasear que la familia de Jisung lo adoptaba.

"Entonces ¿Vas a hablar o te lo saco a golpes?" preguntó el anfitrión con la boca llena, apuntando al heredero Seo de forma amenazante con un par de palillos chinos, sus mejillas parecían haber duplicado su tamaño.

"¿Qué es esto?" Changbin miró a Jisung con una mueca de indiferencia, su mirada busco la de Chan por ayuda y casi sintió su corazón romperse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada firme e impenetrable de mamá gallina de Chan. El pelinegro sintió escalofríos.

"Una intervención" Explicó Jisung sentándose a su lado y acorralándolo contra la pared.

"Jisung, eso es algo extremista" murmuró Changbin

"Pues tú necesitas medidas extremas" Continuó el cachetón, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones, Changbin consideró la posibilidad de que Jisung fuera un Gremlin.

"No te hagas el duro, Binnie" Pidió Chan con un tono tan condescendiente y maternal que Bin no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no decirle las cosas

Diablos, a Bin le encantaba hacerse el duro.

"Mi papá está en casa..." Empezó el pelinegro en un susurro, los otros dos captaron lo que sucedía al instante.

Si bien el padre de Changbin no aparecía muy seguido por sus viajes al extranjero, siempre que se dignaba a honrar al resto de su familia con su presencia Changbin terminaba pasando muy malos ratos.

Básicamente el chico pasaba de ser prisionero en su casa a ser prisionero en la empresa.

"¿Hace cuánto sabes que venía?" Empezó el mayor de los tres ofreciéndole un dumpling de la señora Han al pelinegro para animarlo.  _Has estado actuando raro desde hace un par de meses_  quiso decir, pero prefirió guardárselo

"Un par de semanas" concluyó el chico jugueteando con la comida. Ahí estaba, lo que Chan temía, a su amigo le pasaba algo y el muy necio se negaba a decir una palabra al respecto.

Por otro lado, Jisung estuvo satisfecho con la explicación. Usualmente tenía que sacarle las verdades a Changbin a golpes.

"¿Cuánto se va a quedar?" Preguntó Jisung

"No lo sé"

"¿Le vas a decir?" indagó el cachetón de forma vaga. Pero Changbin sabía a la perfección de quien hablaba.

"No lo sé"

"Changbin, él vive contigo, creo que Felix lo entendería" Intervino Chan

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada con respecto al tema, se limitaron a ponerse al día. Hablaron de la universidad y de cómo Jisung a finales de año sería el único que no estaría con ellos. Changbin probablemente estudiaría negocios en el extranjero al terminar la secundaria o iría a alguna de las universidades de la SKY con Chan mientras Jisung esperaba otro aburrido año para graduarse. Hablaron de como la familia de Chan volvería a Australia para navidad e incluso Jisung habló un poco de su nuevo mejor amigo, Felix. Porque aunque el pecoso vivía en casa de Changbin tenía mejor relación con su amigo que con él.

Sin embargo, Changbin nunca trajo a colación el hecho de que no hablaba de Felix al principio de su conversación.

 

* * *

 

 

La música sonaba fuerte, los cuerpos se movían sudorosos uno contra otro, había gente besándose y fumando en las esquinas, el pelinegro sonrió al ver a una pareja drogándose al fondo del lugar. SpearB se sentía en casa; El club Mayoi era el centro de la comunidad underground de Seúl, le había abierto sus puertas al rapero por primera vez a los catorce años y desde entonces acostumbraba escaparse de casa para ir a pasar el rato por las calles de Itaewon hasta ya adentrada la noche.

En esa comunidad de libertinaje y extravagancia nadie se molestaba en mirarlo dos veces. Simplemente encajaba como otro engranaje en la máquina.

Pelos coloridos, tatuajes, piercings, modificaciones corporales, tribus urbanas, artistas callejeros; marginados. Todo parecía juntarse en Mayoi.

Sus padres los desheredarían si lo vieran allí.

"¡Eh! SpearB, hombre, llevaba un buen rato sin verte" lo saludó la voz amistosa y familiar de Hyunjin gritando en su oreja debido a la musica. El chico era un adonis, piel pálida, labios gruesos y rosados y una estructura ósea que le daría envidia a los escultores de la antigua Roma. 

Cuando Changbin lo conoció por primera vez a los quince años había terminado enamorado de él como un imbécil, Hwang Hyunjin había sido su primer gran amor, y aunque su ruptura fue complicada por todo el asunto de la identidad secreta de Changbin (la cual Hyunjin no conocía), ambos decidieron que les iba mejor de amigos y se habían quedado así desde entonces.

Changbin no podía negar que extrañara sus besos de vez en cuando.

"Hyunjin, demonios, ¿dónde has estado?" preguntó el mayor de los dos burlón, su mirada burlona y mordaz debajo de la gorra "siento que no te he visto en años"

El más alto evito la mirada ajena, jugueteando con la bolita del piercing en su lengua.

"No exageres hyung, solo me fui un par de días" respondió rascándose la nuca, "¿Dónde están CB y J.One?" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de repente

"Ocupados, hoy estoy solo"

"Abandonado por tus compañeros, hombre eso es triste" molestó relamiendo sus labios "¿Buscas a Minho?"

"No, A Yongbok" respondió escondiendo su sonrisa y Hyunjin no pudo resistir las ganas de molestarlo. Desde la llegada del chico SpearB había caído rendido a sus pies con tan poca gracia que incluso los que no frecuentaban el club Mayoi se habían dado cuenta de cómo seguía al bailarín como cachorrito perdido, que tristemente, ya tenía otro amor.

"Creo que lo vi con Jeongin, al fondo" está de más decir que todos esperaban que el gran SpearB, lograra que el chico callera ante sus encantos. Hyunjin no era la excepción "Ve por él, tigre"

Changbin sintió como el color se apoderó de sus mejillas y mordió sus labios ante las palabras de aliento de su ex novio, tratando de esconder una sonrisita avergonzada. Quiso pelear y decir que no le gustaba Lee Yongbok y que simplemente eran buenos amigos, pero sabía que era en vano porque estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico, y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Sin decir nada, Changbin se alejó de Hyunjin, que le hacía barra, animándole a conquistar al chico. Ese maldito sin vergüenza.

El pelinegro le alzó el dedo medio y le gritó un  _púdrete_  alto y claro, pudo escuchar las carcajadas del chico alto mientras se encaminaba al fondo del club.

A medida que avanzaba la música estridente no eran más que vibraciones y ruido de fondo, la cantidad de gente fue disminuyendo y los cuerpos sudorosos de la gente eran remplazados por gente sentada en mesas o bebiendo algo. La ocasional pareja teniendo sexo con ropa en la primera esquina que encontraran era algo inevitable así que ya nadie realmente les prestaba atención.

Luego de haberse cruzado a la tercera parejita apasionada en los últimos diez metros, Changbin visualizó a Jeongin y a Yongbok caminando al sótano del lugar y sin decir nada, los siguió; El sotano de Mayoi era donde se llevaban a cabo la mayoría de los eventos underground, rap battles, dance battles, peleas callejeras, casi parecía un club debajo de un club.

Allí era donde se movía el dinero, allí, en el escenario roñoso debajo de un club de mala muerte era donde Changbin se sentía en casa.


	3. iii; de nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix tiene amnesia, changbin se siente solo, jeongin y seungmin van a un fansign de day6

"El de la papada grande soy yo" Comentó Jisung con una sonrisa, señalando la foto que ambos tenían en manos

"¿usabas lentes?" intervino el menor de los dos tomando la imagen y señalando a una versión puberta, mal peinada y más cachetona (si es que aquello era posible) de su amigo.

"Estoy un poquito ciego, uso lentillas, pero, bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener, ¿es decir me has visto?" respondió lanzándole un beso al pecoso que no hizo más que mirarlo con cara de asco, Jisung suspiró tomando la fotografía en sus manos "También usaba aparatos de ortodoncia, como el hermanito de Seungmin"

Felix quiso decir que Seungmin no era hermano de Jeongin pero decidió no hacerlo

"Si estás un poquito ciego entonces ¿por qué nunca te he visto con lentes?" preguntó en su lugar. Jisung lo ignoró, en cambio continuó con su detallada explicación de aquella foto de la graduación de la escuela media

"Ese de allí con cara de topo es Chris, lo has visto un par de veces en mi casa, nunca han hablado pero seguro te caería muy bien, es de Australia, igual que tú" Continuó el cachetón señalando uno a uno a los chicos en su foto, tenía una sonrisa muy grande y unos ojos muy pequeños, también un copete que seguro se mantenía en su lugar por alguna laca de procedencia dudosa. Felix se dio por vencido. Con Jisung no podía nadie.

"Este acá es Seungmin, ¿cierto?" Intervino el extranjero señalando a su amigo y compañero de casa que estaba casi al fondo de la foto escolar y Jisung asintió entusiasta, siguió señalando uno a uno los chicos en la foto. Jisung ni si quiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero dejar al chico con una laguna vacía en el cerebro le parecía realmente cruel, aunque solo fuera por un par de días.

Se había dispuesto a hacer de la estadía de restante de Felix en Corea algo inolvidable. No le dejaría andar por ahí con una laguna mental preguntándose que había hecho en su año de intercambio por el resto de su vida (nótese unas setenta y dos horas, pero con Jisung todo solía tomar un aire más dramático de lo que debería).

"¿Cómo es que recuerdas al memo de Seungmin y no me recuerdas a mí?" Felix notó que Jisung estaba hecho toda una novia celosa: mirada indignada, voz aguda, un puchero ofendido, una mano en el pecho y para completar al chico le había cogido la maña de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas de un tiempo para acá. "Yo te he visto desnudo, tienes el culo lleno de pecas"

"Seungmin también" molestó el pecoso meneando las cejas, Jisung hizo cara de querer armar un alboroto y quejarse de Felix por ser un amigo infiel (como él solía decirle) pero luego consideró el detalle de que su amigo pecoso vivía con el menor así que simplemente murmuró un te odio en la oreja de su amigo y se levantó de la silla entre risas tomando su mochila en el proceso. Felix lo vio despedirse con una sonrisa y encaminarse al restaurant de su familia a través de la ventana.

El pecoso se sentó en la orilla de la cama de hospital, con la mirada perdida entre las nubes y el cielo gris característico de Seúl. Se tomó un momento para ser un chico melancólico y pensar en su familia, sus dos hermanas y sus padres y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hablado. Definitivamente no era fácil con todo el desastre de la diferencia horaria pero Felix se sentía mal hijo.

El castaño dio una mirada rápida al reloj en la pared y calculó en su mente las horas, tratando de adivinar que estaría haciendo su familia en esos momentos. Probablemente estarían a mitad de la cena o algo por el estilo, así que el chico se arriesgó y marcó el número de su casa, en timbre sonó; una, tres, seis veces antes de que la voz cansada de la hermana mayor de Felix contestara.

"Hola, residencia Lee, la visual de la familia al habla." Felix sintió su rostro arrugarse en una mueca de disgusto irónico. Visual mis polainas

"Hola, si, el verdadero visual de la familia al habla" respondió burlesco con su voz grave y un bufido se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea

"No me jodas cara de mono" Felix rió ante la familiaridad del sobrenombre de su hermana mayor "¿Cómo has estado? No has llamado en siglos"

"lo siento, he estado ocupado" se excusó el menor y por un momento consideró decirle a su hermana de su más reciente aventura cayéndose de cabeza de la litera de Seungmin cuando volvía de una fiesta medio borracho y despertando al día siguiente en el hospital con una concusión y memorias borrosas de los últimos meses, sin embargo la idea fue descartada en cuanto la chica cortó la comunicación con un clásico  _mamá quiere hablar contigo, adiós cara de mono,_ _cuídate_ _, te quiero_. Y lo dejó a la merced de su madre

 

* * *

 

 

Changbin tocó la puerta del imponente despacho de su padre, nervioso. El pelinegro rara vez trataba con su padre desde lo que había pasado con su hermana, a lo mucho y hablaban de negocios en la cena, y aquello era si el hombre se dignaba a cenar con su familia. Su cabeza se asomó al despacho enorme de su padre y lo vio enfrascado en el trabajo, un ceño fruncido y una postura de la que un quiropráctico tendría envidia, ahí estaba Deokjong en todo su esplendor, ignorándolo como siempre.

"¿Papá?" preguntó el menor de los Seo mirando nervioso como los ojos negros y profundos del contrario se conectaban con los suyos

"¿Qué necesitas, Changbin?"

"Quisiera hablar contigo" se aventuró el adolescente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando hacia el enorme escritorio de pino

"¿Sobre el negocio?" preguntó el hombre mirando a su hijo con una ceja alzada

"no" murmuró el chico "sobre lo que ha estado pasando"

Deokjong asintió, llevó una mano a su barbilla y luego miró su computadora.

"Está bien" cedió "habla con Boyeon para que te de una cita. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo"

De esa forma se dio por concluida la conversación padre e hijo entre los Seo. Que esto quede entre tú y yo, lector, pero Changbin quiere muchísimo a su padre, a pesar de que es un cabrón. ¿Estaba decepcionado? Si ¿Dolido? Seguro. Pero, sin embargo, Changbin no podía recordar la última vez que vio a su padre reír o a su madre dirigirle más de dos oraciones al día. Sin quererlo su mente divagó a sus amigos, a los padres de Chan que eran de esos papás modernos y geniales que te sacan de paseo y te invitan tu primera cerveza, luego pasó a los padres de Jisung amorosos y cálidos, si bien, más de una vez había visto como la mamá de Jisung lo perseguía por la casa para pegarle con una escoba o un trapo por no hacer sus deberes (y es que no los hacía nunca) Changbin sabía más que nadie lo unidos que eran los Han.

Entonces mientras caminaba a la cabina de interno que le había dado su padre, Changbin pensó en Felix y en sus padres, nunca los había conocido, sí, pero su amigo tenía aquella mala costumbre de no cerrar nunca la puerta y a veces, cuando regresaba a casa de sus clases y tutorías se quedaba apoyado en el pasillo escuchando al castaño reír y contarle a su familia lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días con esa voz aterciopelada y ese acento que era tan característico de su amigo. El chico se las arreglaba para tener una conversación con su familia estando en otro continente y él no se las arreglaba para hablar con su padre estando el en el mismo edificio.

Su corazón se estrujó al pensar en su amigo, ex compañero de casa, el pecoso residente (como solía llamarle Jisung). Si bien nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para convivir juntos, Changbin le había cogido muchísimo cariño en el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, la casa simplemente se iluminaba cuando el andaba por ahí.

Changbin consideraba a Felix una de esas personas que era como el sol; Tan brillante y cálido que llevaba una sonrisa a la cara de quien fuera se cruzara en su camino.

Changbin mentiría si dijera que no le extrañaba ni un poquito.

 

* * *

 

 

Unos golpecitos en la puerta alertaron a Felix de que tenía visita, el pecoso ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar quién se encontraba al otro lado, Jeongin y Seungmin entraron a la habitación con sus enormes sonrisas pegadas en la cara, como de costumbre. Seungmin llevaba su camiseta de Day6 y sus jeans preferidos, Jeongin, irónicamente, también llevaba una camiseta de Day6 (seguramente de Seungmin) y unos pantalones que Felix podría jurar eran suyos.

Notó que la parejita estaba más animada que de costumbre (y eso ya era decir bastante) y el pecoso se planteó la posibilidad de que lo dieran de alta ese día, dos días en el hospital no eran gran cosa, especialmente tomando en cuenta que se había abierto la cabeza por estúpido.

Además el club de fans de Day6 llevaba una mochila.

"Jikseu, hombre, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Empezó el presidente de dicho club de fans sentándose en la cama mientras su vecino/hermanastro se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba junto a Felix en la estrecha cama de hospital.

"algo atontado"

"tú siempre has sido tonto" intervino el menor de los tres con aquella enorme sonrisa tan típica de él, se veía que no rompía un plato el diablillo.

" _Sorry_ _, i_ _can't_ _speak_ _korean_ _very_ _well_ " dijo el pecoso

"Jeongin no seas pesado, está discapacitado" Salió Seungmin a defenderlo y Felix se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzado

"Tengo una contusión, Seungmin, no un tumor, no me voy a morir"

"¡Hyung! ¡No digas esas cosas!" interrumpió el de sonrisa metálica enredándose al australiano "¡Seungmin Hyung toca madera! ¡Perdón por ser pesado! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡No te mueras por favor! ¡No me dejes!"

El rostro de Jeongin estaba escondido en el cuello de Felix y sus brazos apretujaban la anatomía ajena de una forma que le hacía imposible al pecoso moverse, uno de sus brazos, como pudo, se aproximó a la espalda del pelinegro para consolarlo y todo lo que recibió a cambio fue que el menor se apretujara más contra él y el estridente sonido de Jeongin sorbiéndose los mocos.

Los ojos de Felix se desviaron al rostro de Seungmin que lo miraba con ojos brillosos, como si fuera de cristal, como si fuera a romperse o a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Felix no logró entender que pasaba, o por qué sus amigos actuaban así, nunca lo haría.

"Estaba preocupado, no le hagas caso" Murmuró el pelirrojo con la voz rota "Todos estábamos preocupados. Nos diste un buen susto"

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono "¿Crees que debería ir a verlo? ¿O es muy pronto?"

Seungmin llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y miró como Jeongin acomodaba los regalos y los albums para el Fansign de Day6 al que irían en unas horas.

"Está bien" tragó "No recuerda nada, tal y como dijo el doctor, o tal vez solo se hace el tonto"

"Eso es un alivio" Seungmin podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Woojin "Todo salió bien aparentemente"

"Creo que le gustaría verte, hyung" Dijo el chico suspirando "Ven con Jeongin y conmigo mañana después de la escuela"

"Ahí estaré, cuídense en el Fansign" y con eso se dio por finalizada la llamada. Seungmin guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se dispuso a comer en paz pero Jeongin no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"¿Le vas a decir al guaperas del Mayoi lo de Felix?" Seungmin se ahogó con su coca cola

"¡Yang Jeongin!"

"Hyunjin no te va a comer, Hyung. Además está preocupado." Explicó el pelinegro masticando tranquilamente. Seungmin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que de cierta forma, Hyunjin ya se lo había comido "No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero tiene derecho a saber cómo está, igual que SpearB hyung. Lo conoces, ha de estar mal"

"Lo pensaré"

"¡Seungmin!" se quejó el menor

"Está bien, hablaremos con ellos cuando den a Felix de alta" Se dio por vencido el pelirrojo. y con un suspiro dió la conversación por terminada. Ambos completamente ignorantes a quien les escuchaba con atención, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas en su cerebro


End file.
